Paths not taken
by bonnie bedlam
Summary: What if Kamui had chosen to be the Dragon of Earth? Fuuma's life would have been very different...


**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

Strange things actually started to happen the night before Kamui's return. To be exact they started the night when I had been on a class party. I don't know why I bothered to come in the first place, I'm too reserved to enjoy myself among people I don't know very well. Predictably I got bored and decided to get back home. But when I went looking for a cab I realized that I didn't have a single yen on me to pay for it. And I couldn't ask my dad to pay either. Cabs are ridiculously expensive and he would not be happy. What could I do but to walk home?

I soon regretted that I didn't stay at the party after all. Then I could have hitched with someone or at least shared the cab. As a walked and cursed my stupidity a black car stopped in front of me. The window went down and a man asked me if I wanted a ride. The guy must have been at least twice my age, but he was still gorgeous. I hesitated for a moment, I thought about my dad telling me and Kotori to never get into cars with strange men. On the other hand, it was probably directed to Kotori.

"Sure, thanks," I said.

I got into the car, already changing my mind. The guy looked like a serial killer. On a second thought I don't know what gave me that impression, he was really good looking. A suit I guessed was very expensive, black hair, brown eye.. Yes, eye. The other eye was of glass and milky white. Couldn't he get a fake one in his real colour or did he just enjoy to look creepy?

"I'm Sakurazuka Seishirou," the guy said.

"Monoe Fuuma," I said. "It was really nice of you to offer me a ride, thanks."  
"It's on the way," Sakurazuka said.

"Wait a moment… Do you know where I live?"

"I knew your mother and Tooru a bit. So I knew where the shine is located and you seem too young to have moved out."

"Oh…" I said. What was the odds of being picked up by a random stranger who knew my parents? "How did you know my mother?"  
"I was seeing Tooru for a very short while," Sakurazuka said. "But weren't exactly on friendly terms. Saya was a very jealous person."

"Why would you be jealous? It wasn't like you were dating dad.."

Sakurazuka looked amused.

"I should have realized that no one ever told you. Saya were in love with Tooru."

I realized my mouth was open and quickly closed it.

"Wh-what? My mother?"

"How can that bother you? I noticed how you looked at me."

I felt my face getting hot. This was starting to become the worst conversation I ever had.

"That.. That's different. She was married to dad."

"As far as I know she only did it for Tooru."

"Why would Tooru want that?"  
I thought back to when Tooru and Kamui lived with us. I couldn't remember anything that hinted that mom was in love with Tooru. But why would Sakurazuka lie about that? On the other hand, why would he tell the truth?

"Who knows?" Sakurazuka said. But I had the feeling he just didn't want to tell me.

"This is too fucking weird.." I said. Then I remembered who I was talking to and blushed again.

"You're too cute," Sakurazuka smiled.

Luckily we were almost at my house and he dropped me off before I could embarrass myself any further.

Both dad and Kotori were sleeping. I wanted to ask about what Seishirou Sakurazuka said at once, but I didn't want to wake them up either. Kotori needed her sleep badly. She has a bad heart and because of that I'm supposed to take care of her. I want to protect her, of course. But as all siblings we don't always get along and I am the one who has to apologize every time. Kotori is so sensitive.

* * *

The next morning I waited until Kotori was in the shower until I asked the question. 

"Was mom in love with Tooru?"  
Dad was visibly shaken by that question.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Does it matter? Was she?"

"Who told you?" he repeated.

"Seishirou Sakurazuka. He gave me a ride home yesterday."

"Sakurazuka?" Dad paled. "You.. you meet him?"

"Yes."  
"He is dangerous, you have to stay away from him."

"Was he abusive against Tooru or something?"  
"Yes." But he hesitated a bit before answering. He was lying. "He is not a nice person."

"Alright, I'll be careful."  
"Good."

"But you never answered my question."  
"No, of course not. Sakurazuka used to stir up trouble for us.. It was almost sixteen years I last saw him, but it seems like he hasn't changed."

In that moment Kotori came down the stairs.

"You looked worried onii-chan," Kotori said. "Did something happen?"  
"No, I just didn't sleep well."

"That's right! Did you have fun on the party?"  
"Not very," I said and proceeded to tell her all the details. We chatted about that for a while and it was a normal morning. But then Kotori said:

"I had such a wonderful dream. I dreamed Kamui-chan came back.."


End file.
